Misiones
by Darkness Wind
Summary: Kakashi esta en la misión más peligrosa de su vida...¿Es que ser papá es tan complicado? :Kakasaku: *Two shot*


_Bien, tranquilo. Es sin duda una misión muy peligrosa, no había estado en alguna situación parecida antes, lo mejor será tratar de guardar la calma y ser certero._

 _¿En qué momento llegue aquí? ¡No puedes fallar! Eres el único aquí que puede resolver esta situación por ahora ¿Por qué Sakura tenía que irse a esa misión? Esto es mucho más importante, tan importante como desactivar una bomba o como rescatar al Hokage de alguna aldea de asesinos a sueldo._

 _Pero trata de calmarte que al menos hay más de un intento, pero cada equivocación será como un segundo menos en una bomba de tiempo, debo proceder con cautela y paciencia. Para iniciar la misión debo reunir instrumentos que faciliten la acción, afortunadamente, se perfectamente la ubicación de cada objeto, su manejo._

 _¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo! Ya has visto antes como se hace, no tengas miedo. Eres el Hokage de tu aldea, eso realmente significa algo._

 _Debo inhalar profundamente y tratar de despejar mi mente, no puede ser tan malo ¡Sakura lo ha hecho cientos de veces! ¿Qué puede ocurrirte? Si tan solo la sexy pelirrosa estuviera aquí…_

-¡Hazlo ya!

-¡Dame espacio, Yamato!

-Si no te apresuras mis oídos comenzarán a sangrar

-Me encantaría verte a ti hacerlo

-Tienes razón, te daré espacio

 _¿Se cree que es muy fácil? Por favor, si así fuera cualquiera lo haría_

-Pero todos alguna vez lo hacen

-¿Qué?

-Piensas en voz alta

-Eres un idiota

-¿Lo ves?

-No lo pensé esta vez

-Puedes hacerlo

 _Todo está preparado ya, lo único que falta es dominar al victimario ¡será la primera misión donde seré la victima! Pero si superas esto Sakura te dará una gran recompensa, por dios, solo de pensar en eso me dan ganas de tener miles de misiones como estas._

-¡Deja de ser un pervertido y hazlo ya!

-Yo creo que realmente puedes leer mis pensamientos ¡No puede ser que sepas todo eso!  
-Piensas en voz alta Kakashi ¡entiéndelo!

-Eso me pasa cuando estoy nervioso

-¿Entonces te has pasado la vida nervioso?

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-Yo no insinuó nada

-¡YA BASTA!- _De pronto Sarada entra exaltada con Pakkun tras de ella-_ ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-Ah, yo…

-¿Por qué lloras hermanito?- _De mis brazos arranca a Sakumo-_ ¡Papá! Necesita un cambio de pañal este pequeño

-¡Esto intentamos hacer Sarada!

-Estamos en una misión seria, morena

-¿Una misión? ¡Es solo un pañal sucio!

-¿Haz cambiado uno?

-¿Ustedes?

-No- _respondemos unísono_ -

-Yo sí. Papá ¡Mamá te dijo como hacerlo!

-Lo sé por eso reuní todo lo que necesitamos

-Lo pones como si fuera algo horrible y peligroso

-Lo es

-Tú también hablas entre dientes Yamato

-Cállate Kakashi

 _Con unos hábiles movimientos Sarada cambia el pañal de Sakumo ¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Era nuestra misión! Nos preparamos mentalmente para esto ¡Estábamos por ejecutarlo!_

 _-_ ¿Cómo has podido cambiarlo en un solo intento?

-Pues, no es complicado. Ahora me llevaré a mi hermano, que ustedes juntos son un peligro

-¡Gracias Sarada!

-No hay de que papá, pero para la próxima vez fíjate en los "Instrumentos" Que requerirás para la "misión"

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que traías no era talco, era polvo insecticida que mamá usa para las flores

-No servimos para esto Hatake

-Me queda claro

-Me voy

 _Al despedir a Yamato, una pequeña peli plata alborotada llega a abrazarme por la cadera ¡Es tan pequeña!_

 _-_ Papi ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, Misaki

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

 _¡¿Qué?! …_

 _(Continuará)_

 _w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w_

 _¡Hola!_

 _¡Kakashi se encuentra en verdaderos aprietos ahora que es papá! Esta pequeñita historia que constará de tan solo dos capítulos está completamente dedicada a Lexia ¡Por favor, recupérate muy pronto! En el grupo se te extraña mucho, aunque tu salud es lo más importante._

 _A veces el camino parece muy sombrío y tormentoso, incluso tenebroso pero siempre hay un arcoíris al final de toda esa tempestad, recuerda que los regalos más bonitos que da la vida vienen en las peores envolturas._

 _De verdad deseo que tu salud mejore con rapidez, se valiente y date mucho amor. No piensen es tu salud como una batalla, si no como una prueba que podrás superar con amor y paciencia. Tal vez no puedo ayudarte directamente en cuidarte o procurarte, pero puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo._

 _¡Por favor! ¡Cuídate mucho!_

 _*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*w*_


End file.
